How to Train Your Dragon
by teamJNPR
Summary: Where Luka is a dragon shapeshifter, and Miku has to teach her the ways of the world. Tooth rotting fluff.


**AN: WolfySchnee came up with this amazing idea that Luka was a dragon shifter, and the domestic fluff that came along with it. We came up with a bunch of scenarios to play with, and now we have this, which to be perfectly honest is completely self-indulgent fluff. It's also a little (or a lot) like Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, which if you haven't watched, you definitely should!**

 **This will be the last thing I post this month, I'm afraid, since I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo. I haven't taken it seriously in the past, but this time I am, and that means taking a break from fanfic for a while. I'll be back soon enough, though!**

 **Buuut, even though I've marked this as complete, I'm open to do more chapters! Let me know if you want them!**

* * *

How to Train Your Dragon

Miku wasn't exactly sure when Luka had started becoming a normal fixture in her life. But then again, having a woman who could turn into a dragon live in her flat was something not everyone could call "normal."

Not that Miku had really noticed, at first. Maybe, Miku thought to herself, the tail and horns should have been a giveaway. In this day and age, though, everyone had something like a pair of cat ears, or something. A dragon tail might not have been out of the ordinary. And her eyes could've been explained by contacts.

Looking back on it, Miku thought she might've been a bit dense over the whole thing.

Luka certainly hadn't had any qualms when it had come to the interview that Miku had posted as a requirement to live with her. After all, she needed to know whether the person living with her wasn't a secret creep, or anything like that. Luka had breezed through the questions with ease, and Miku thought it had gone well. However, Miku had had a nagging suspicion that Luka was the one testing whether _she_ was worth living with.

And that nagging suspicion had been proved right.

Luka had most definitely assured Miku that she had only deemed her worth living with because, in her words, the rent was "pityingly cheap." She had then presented Miku with actual gold.

Miku had said that would most likely cover the month's rent.

Now, two weeks later from that ordeal, Miku was coming home from work, taking off her shoes as she closed the door. Setting her bag down with a thump, she was greeted by a familiar burning smell.

'Don't tell me you set the fire alarm off again. The neighbours are gonna kill me,' Miku said.

'I was merely cooking lunch.'

'That was hours ago!' Silence. Miku went from the hall into the living area, where the window was determinedly shut. Luka didn't deign to look over at her as she opened it. 'If you used your fire breath again…'

'I was in need of heat. Your cooker is weak.'

Miku frowned but didn't say anything. There was little point in arguing with her, since she'd tried that and failed miserably. Taking her place on the armchair, as Luka had commandeered the sofa ever since she'd moved in, she tried again.

'What did you do today?'

'I was researching the new world again. I have come to the conclusion that humans are rather pathetic. You rely far too much on this science when magic could easily do the trick.'

Miku looked down at her toes. 'I've said before that we can't do magic.'

'Ridiculous, but most likely true. Your kind do not seem to hold any powers anymore.'

Luka had mentioned it again, this "new world." She'd said it a number of times through their perfunctory discussions, and Miku was starting to get curious about it. But she hadn't mustered up the courage to ask anything about it, yet, and it was growing more likely that she never would.

It wasn't that it Luka was a difficult person to live with. For the most part, she cleaned up after herself if she made a mess. Though, maybe she didn't cook breakfast, or dinner. And she didn't do the washing. And she might have made Miku sleep on the sofa (which at least pulled out to make a bed.)

It was just so difficult to _talk_ to her. They seemed to have such little in common. Luka was all might and magic, and Miku was, well… just Miku. And Miku wasn't particularly interesting at all.

She shook her head, and switched on the television.

'Put on the news,' Luka said, and Miku suppressed a roll of her eyes at her instructions. She put it on the news, anyway.

Miku watched as Luka grew more invested in the day's stories, a sneer growing on her face as she witnessed the countless tragedies that were reeled off.

'See? If you had magic, none of this would be happening.'

'What was it like, when we did do magic?'

Luka was quiet for a moment before answering. 'Of course, it was much more peaceful.' But she wouldn't look over at Miku while she said so.

'I see,' Miku said, not wanting to prod her for more answers. She sighed inwardly, knowing a challenging few months was ahead.

* * *

It was time to go shopping for the week, and this time, Luka had decided to come with her. Or rather, Luka had insisted that Miku should take her shopping.

'After all,' Luka said, as they were putting on their shoes. 'It is pertinent for me to know the surrounding area should we come under attack.'

'Attack? Who's going to attack this town?' Miku asked. Luka shook her head with a sigh, and didn't bother to give her an answer. 'Besides, isn't your… y'know, tail and stuff going to stand out a bit?'

Luka rolled her eyes.

'Of course not. Perception magic can work wonders.'

'Right. Perception magic,' Miku said, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. 'Wait, why aren't you using it on me?'

'I saw no need wasting my powers on you.'

'Great, thanks for that.'

Luka ignored her.

As they walked to the supermarket, Miku took furtive looks around them to make sure no one was actually staring at them. Thankfully, Luka had proven herself trustworthy on this point, and everybody was going about their business as normal.

'Why is everything all in one place?' Luka asked as they wandered into the supermarket. They were in the greengrocer's aisle, and she strode up and down it, tail swishing as Miku pushed the trolley, eyeing up the produce. 'Where are the market stalls and the vendors?'

'We don't have those any more,' Miku said. 'It's easier to get it all in one place.'

'I'm starving, anyway,' Luka said, picking up an apple.

'Put it down!' Miku cried before she could take a bite. 'You can't do that!'

'I can simply pay for it later, can I not?'

'No, they have to scan it on the till.' Luka looked as though Miku was speaking a foreign language, but she put the apple back anyway, and they continued on.

'It's fascinating,' Luka said. Miku looked up from her shopping list, wondering if the human race was about to get a compliment. 'How utterly lazy humans have to be to put all of their needs in one place. What happened to hunting and gathering?'

Miku rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long shopping trip.

After stopping Luka from stepping into the front of the queue, to the aggrieved looks from the other customers, they waited in line, Luka tapping her foot. When they got to the checkout, Luka magnanimously offered to pay.

'You can't pay with gold,' Miku hissed. Luka raised an eyebrow.

'You let me pay rent with it.'

The woman at the till was staring at them both, an amused look on her face.

'That was… one time. We'll discuss it later. Just let me pay.'

'Of course, if you wish to refuse my kind offer…'

Miku shook her head and payed.

* * *

'I'm bored.'

Luka's voice carried into the hallway where Miku was setting down her bag after work.

'We could go out somewhere. You haven't really left the house apart from to go shopping,' Miku said, straightening up. 'And have you burnt your lunch _again_?'

'The cooker simply does not–'

'You have to be patient, Luka. Or at least try and tone down the fire. If you set the flat on fire… well, I'm sure you could pay for it, but I like the place.'

'You do?' Luka came into the hallway, arms folded over her chest. 'I thought you just lived in squalor because it was cheap.'

Miku felt her eye twitch.

'Look,' she said, ignoring Luka's last comment. 'Are we going out, or not?'

'Well, I am. I am not sure I want you with me, however.'

'Oh.' Miku's stomach sank. So Luka really was just using her as a place to stay, after all.

'Don't look at me like that. I am simply going to fly somewhere, that is all.'

Miku tilted her head, interest piqued. 'You mean you're going to turn into a dragon?'

'I do not _turn into a dragon._ I _am_ a dragon. I simply use this form to get around easier. Lead me to the roof so I can change.'

They headed to the roof, where the sun was shining brightly in an azure blue sky. It really was the perfect day to go flying. Luka took a deep breath.

Luka disappeared into a flash of bright light, and when it had faded away…

'Wow…' Miku gaped, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the dragoness in front of her.

Slender, elegant, and utterly beautiful, Luka bowed her head slightly and turned to the side to show off her proper form to Miku. Dainty pink scales glimmered slightly in the sun, and her eyes were the same intense cerulean blue. Ivory horns curved back from her head and marked her cheeks, and the membrane of her wings matched, along with the spines that ran from her neck to down her back.

' _Well? What do you think?'_ Luka's voice appeared in Miku's head.

'What? How are you speaking?' Miku said. 'Your mouth's not moving.'

She had never imagined that she would see a dragon roll their eyes, but that was exactly what Luka was doing.

' _Let's call it mind magic. I can connect to your brain. You, however, would be unable to do the same thing to me, so speak normally. And answer my question.'_

'You're beautiful,' Miku said, honestly. Luka gave a pleased hum.

' _Of course I am. Would you expect anything less? Now, it is time for me to go out. I've spent far too long parading around as a human.'_

'Would you… would you take me with you?' Miku said. Luka gave her a sharp gaze. 'Please?'

 _'I suppose I could take your weight_.'

'Hey! I'm only small.'

Luka snorted, and shook her head.

' _Well, what are you waiting for? Get on before I change my mind.'_ Lowering herself to the ground to allow Miku to scrabble on, Luka spoke again. ' _I can't believe I'm allowing this.'_

'Consider it payback for me having to do your washing all the time.'

Luka ignored her, and with a beat of her wings, they were up in the air.

Miku couldn't help a small wail as they were launched into the sky, and as she looked down, she severely wished she hadn't. She buried her face into the spine she was clinging on to for dear life.

' _Don't be such a child,'_ Luka chided. ' _Make the most of what you're seeing, otherwise I won't take you with me again.'_

Slowly but surely, Miku lifted her head up, and gasped.

The cityscape around them glittered in the sunlight, and she could even see the harbour from up where they were. Luka circled around a couple of times so Miku could take in the view. Either that, or she was just showing off – Miku thought it was probably the latter.

'This is amazing…' Miku breathed, and she heard Luka laugh in her head.

' _Isn't it? Think of what you humans have been missing out on. Hang on now, we're going to find a good place to land.'_

Soon, the landscape began to blur, until Luka slowed down again. Surrounded by hilly green countryside, Miku had no idea where they were, but Luka seemed to have an idea of where they were, at least.

Feeling her stomach in her mouth as Luka descended to land, Miku stepped – well, almost fell – off her in her effort to get to the ground. There, she could stand with some sort of stability, and not feel like she was about to heave up her breakfast.

If a dragon could have a look of disgust, Miku was sure it was aimed at her rather green face right now.

' _If you're sick on me when we go home, I'm definitely going to tip you off.'_

Miku laughed, and Luka fixed her with a glare.

'Wait, how _are_ we going to get back? Do you know where we are?'

' _I… I am certain it shall be easy.'_

Miku felt her head drop in her hands.

* * *

It was a breezy Saturday afternoon, and Luka had gone out a while before to "scout around the area," whatever that meant. Miku had decided to take the time to look up dragons online, and there was a lot of information, most of which she was sure Luka would've dismissed as foolish. At least she knew for a fact Luka breathed fire, due to the amount of pots and pans she'd had to replace because of her overzealous attitude to cooking.

It made Miku think, though. Had there been any other dragons like Luka in this area? And if there was, could they get in contact with them?

Fortunately, Luka chosen that moment to step back inside, swanning into the living area.

'Hey, Luka?'

'What is it?'

'Do you know any other dragons?'

'… Of course I do.' Miku knew that pause well enough by now to know that it meant Luka was keeping something from her, but she decided not to press it.

'We could see if we could get into contact with them, if you like.'

'And how would you be able to do that?' Luka asked, eyebrow raised.

'Facebook, maybe?' Miku knew it was a long shot, but it was always worth a go. Luka must've definitely felt lonely, even if she didn't say so. Miku knew what it was like to not have anyone to hang out with and talk to.

'What's that?'

'Come over here and I'll show you. Look, we'll set up an account.'

They went through the process, Luka looking unimpressed as Miku snapped a photo of her to use on her phone.

'Is that it?' Luka said. 'I don't see how this will help find anyone. Not that it matters, I'm perfectly with how things are at present.'

'Well, I can add you as my friend. Not that we'd be able to talk, seeing as you don't have a phone yet... but I'm sure we can sort something out. Just give me name of one of your friends and we can look for them.'

'Fine, if you insist. Let's see if Lily is on there.'

After getting her full name, Miku searched for her, and Luka pointed out her profile.

'Hey, looks like she's really on here,' Miku said. Lily had horns too, though they were different from Luka's. 'We could send her a message, if you want, if she accepts your friend request.'

'Do whatever,' Luka said, looking indifferent. 'I'm fine waiting.'

Shrugging, Miku followed Luka's instructions and left it, and they both settled down to watch television. About an hour after Luka flipping through channels, Miku's phone pinged. Unlocking it, she saw that there was a message from Lily. She motioned for Luka to come over, and they read it together.

 _Luka? Did someone finally dig you out of your hole? Finally! I've been waiting for years! We need to meet up, like, soon. Message me back!_

'What should I say?' Miku said. Luka dictated her answer.

 _I am happy to meet up at a time and place you specify. If you agree, I shall see you there._

Lily's reply was almost instantaneous, and she'd added a location.

 _Still the same as ever. Well, I'll see you there. Don't be late! :)_

'What's that?' Luka said, pointed to the face.

'It's an emoji. It's supposed to look like a smiling face,' Miku said. Luka huffed.

'Ridiculous.'

Miku sighed. It was probably better for everyone involved if Luka didn't buy herself a smartphone.

* * *

When the time came, they headed out to meet Lily. The place was an innocuous little coffee shop, tucked away in an alley.

'I see you still have no taste,' Luka said to the blonde woman waiting outside the door, who Miku assumed was Lily.

'Luka! You're really here!' Lily flashed her a grin and enveloped her in what looked to be a bone-crushing hug.

'Get off me,' Luka said, but Lily just laughed. She looked at Miku, seeing her for the first time.

'Hey, you made friends with a human. Awesome! What's your name?'

'Miku. Nice to meet you Lily – ack!' Miku's sentence was cut off, as apparently it wasn't just friends Lily hugged. It was like being crushed under a tire.

'Come on,' Lily said, as she let her go. 'The others are inside!'

'The others?' Luka said, faltering for just a moment. Lily didn't seem to notice, instead just heading inside the shop. Miku watched as Luka took a deep breath and went in after her.

Inside, there were two more dragons sitting in a booth. One had pink plaits, and the other had short black hair.

'This is Rana,' Lily said to Miku, pointing to the pink haired girl. 'And that's Nemu. Guys, this is Miku. I just met these two the other day actually, so I thought I'd show them my best friend!'

'So you're Luka, then,' Nemu said. 'I've heard a lot about you.'

'So have I,' Rana said, and Miku had a sneaking suspicion they didn't mean it in a nice way.

'I'll go and grab us a coffee each,' Lily said. 'You guys get acquainted.'

Luka and Miku both sat down in the booth. Luka appeared to be untroubled, but there was a churning feeling going on in Miku's stomach as she watched the two other dragons stare at Luka. Once Lily was safely in the queue, Nemu spoke.

'How has it been for you Luka? Are you adjusting to this new way of life?'

'I am. Quite well, actually,' Luka said, arching an eyebrow.

'I see you've made a friend. A human.'

'I have. Her _name_ is Miku, if you would be so kind to remember it.' Luka said, a cold frost entering her tone. So she did realise she was being, well, mocked. But was she really standing up for her? Miku felt a warm flutter in her chest despite the chilly atmosphere. Nemu spoke again, nonetheless.

'How good it must be to have someone like her to rely on. I'm sure a dragon of your stature must be pleased that you can fit in so well.'

By this point Nemu was glaring at Luka as the words dripped out of her mouth, and even Rana was looking a little meek, though she didn't jump to Luka's defense.

Miku didn't know what to say, hating the sick feeling that roiled in her stomach and stopped the words she so desperately wanted to say to Nemu.

'After all,' Nemu continued, 'It's been so long since you've joined this world. What happened, again? Do enlighten me, I've quite forgotten.'

Lily was coming back with a tray stacked with coffee, and she paused as she came close to the table, a frown creasing her face.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'Nothing,' Luka said, standing up. 'Come on, Miku. I'm afraid we simply aren't welcome here.'

Mutely, Miku followed Luka outside, leaving a confused looking Lily to sit down at the booth.

Luka was shaking slightly, but Miku didn't want to point it out, so she silently followed her friend on the way home.

Luka didn't speak, even when they got in through the front door, resolutely taking off her shoes in silence. Once she was done with that, she sat on the sofa, tail curling around her legs primly.

Taking a chance, Miku decided to sit next to her, perching herself on the opposite side, prompting Luka to finally speak.

'What?' she said, and her tone was hard, not unlike how it had been in the coffee shop.

'Can…' Miku said, pausing before making up her mind. 'Can you tell me what was going on back there? Why was Nemu being so – so awful?'

'She thinks she's better than me,' Luka spat. 'How… how _dare_ she–' But as quickly as the fire had been lit inside her, it was doused, and Luka sighed. 'I suppose she's right.'

'Right about what? I don't understand.'

'You wouldn't,' Luka said, but not in her usual mocking way. 'I haven't been entirely honest with you. Or rather, I haven't actually told you anything. Do you know how long dragons live for?'

'No. I mean, I looked up about dragons, but I never really saw anything about how long you're supposed to live for.'

'Let's call it a few thousand years,' Luka said, and Miku's mouth dropped open. 'Yes, that's true. But that's not really what matters. What matters is that I've been alive for a long time. Back to a time when a lot of beings, including humans, used magic. I was quite famous, as dragons go, in that time. Both Lily and I were, though I'd never heard of either Nemu or Rana. Something went wrong, as things usually do, and I was… put to sleep, by a human magician. It was a challenge for them, you see. The more powerful a dragon they could tame, the more they'd bask in the victory of it all.' By this point, Luka's words sounded bitter.

'That's awful,' Miku said quietly. She put her hand on Luka's shoulder, and she sighed again. 'Is that why you don't know so much about this world?'

'Exactly,' Luka said. 'It would've been better off for that magician to have just killed me. I've spent so much of my life under a spell, and it's only recently it's wore off.'

'You must've felt so alone, when you woke up.'

'There… there was a lot to learn. But I found my way,' Luka said. 'Thanks to you.'

Miku shifted closer to Luka and then wrapped her in a hug.

They stayed together like that for a long time, and Miku basked in the warmth that she was truly, now, Luka's friend. Though, she thought to herself wryly, that moment in the coffee shop was probably going to be the first and last time Luka ever said that they were friends.

But, Miku thought, that felt like it was enough.


End file.
